


"That doesn't count"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [29]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"That doesn't count"

Robin was regaling Michelle with the times she’d nearly died working for Strike.

“Gun to my head.” She held up one finger.

“That doesn’t count” he huffs, returning to their table with three beers. “I knew it was empty."

“Funny, it felt like it counted at the time” she retorted, before raising another finger. “Knife attack.”

Strike choked into his pint.

“You did _not_ nearly die.”

“Tell my mother that.”

“This is bloody defamatory.”

“Shoved down the stairs” Robin concludes, third finger raised.

“I did not _shove_ you down the stairs.”

“So” she continued, speaking over him. “If you’re okay with near-death experiences and a mardy boss who eats all the biscuits and forgets your birthday, we’d love to have you.”


End file.
